Je te sauverai quoi qu'il en coûte
by MouMou013
Summary: Je veux le retrouver. Je veux le sauver. Il est venu me sauver quand j'étais en danger de mort. A mon tour d'y aller. De lui rendre la pareil. Mon aventure (re)commence maintenant, mais cette fois, je ne suis pas seul. A nous trois, Satch, Vista et moi Ace, on sauvera Marco !
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou lecteurs,_

_Je préfère vous prévenir avant de lire cette fiction, j'ai modifié à ma sauce l'histoire. Ma fiction se passe après les évènements de MarineFord, cependant, personnes n'est mort. Donc Shirohige est vivant, Ace aussi. Et vu que j'aime bien le trio Ace-Marco-Satch, ce dernier l'est aussi._

_Voilà je préfère prévenir avant que vous soyez surpris, en bien ou mal ;)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 :<em>

Grandline. La route de tous les périls. Celle où au bout se trouve le légendaire trésor, One Piece. Les dernières paroles du Roi des Pirates, Gold Roger, poussèrent les hommes du monde entier sur les mers afin de le trouver. Cependant, la route de tous les périls est remplie de danger. Enormément de pirates ont vu leur rêve et leur ambition ruinés par elle, mais plus particulièrement par le Nouveau Monde – La seconde moitié de Grandline, la plus dangereuse.

Un navire naviguait en pleine mer. Aussi grand qu'un immeuble. Un pavillon noir tout en haut du mat. Moby Dick. Voici le navire du célèbre Barbe Blanche. Il débordait de bonne humeur. En effet, voilà deux mois qu'Ace était revenu parmi eux. Eh oui, cela faisait maintenant un an qu'Ace était mort. Enfin… Plus vraiment maintenant. Par un miracle totalement inconnu, Ace était revenu parmi les morts. Certains de l'équipage avaient cherché pourquoi mais d'autres avaient préféré s'abstenir. Ace était de nouveau parmi eux, que demander de plus ?

Ce fut par un jour ensoleillé que l'équipage entier s'amusait comme chaque jour, sans pour autant oublier les tâches habituelles à effectuer. Cependant, une partie de l'équipage manquait à l'appel. C'était le groupe de la 1ère flotte, celle de Marco le Phénix. Son équipage et lui était parti effectuer une mission pour Barbe Blanche. Rien de bien compliquer. Juste expliquer à quelques impertinents qu'on ne s'attaquait pas comme on le voulait à Barbe Blanche si on n'était pas capable d'en payer le prix. Vite fait bien fait afin de vite rentrer sur le Moby Dick.

« Bah alors Ace, que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Mmmh ? Oh Satch ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi Marco mettait autant de temps à remplir sa mission. Expliqua Ace.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, à tous les coups, il est en train de draguer quelques minettes en chemin. Se moqua le dénommé Satch.

_ Mouais… Soupira Ace.

_ T'es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ?

_ Oui mais… Commença-t-il.

_ Hey ! Alors on ne fout rien dans ce coin ? Interpela un homme avec une longue moustache.

_ Vista. Toi aussi t'as envie de rien faire ? Rigola Satch.

_ Très exactement, j'ai finis ce que je devais faire. Avoua Vista en s'approchant d'eux. C'est quoi cette tête dépitée Ace ?

_ Rien, Vista.

_ Menteur, t'allais me dire quelque chose. Renchérit Satch.

_ Ah ! Alors raconte-nous Ace.

_ Il n'y a rien les gars. Je vais bien.

_ Ace… Arrête de mentir. Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

_ Euh… Commença Ace, choqué du chœur qu'il venait d'entendre. Je… Je pense juste à mon petit frère. Il ne sait pas encore que je suis vivant… »

Les deux hommes regardèrent Ace avec le même air triste qu'Ace portait à ce moment précis. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'imaginer la douleur que le jeune pirate pouvait ressentir. Une douleur semblable à de l'abandon. Oui, il a quand même, en quelque sorte, abandonné son frère, Luffy, dans ce monde sans pitié. Mais il l'avait protégé. Il ne regrettait rien, sauf de ne pas avoir vu son frère réaliser son rêve : devenir le Roi des Pirates. Néanmoins, maintenant il le pouvait. Que dirait son frère en le voyant ? Que ferait-il ? Comment réagirait-il ?

« Ace, arrête de te tourmenter… Murmura Satch.

_ Mais imagine qu'il ne croit pas que je sois réellement vivant…

_ Ace… Il réagira bien s'il te croisait. Il serait heureux de te voir au contraire. Expliqua Vista.

_ NAVIRE EN VUE !

_ Alors tu arrêtes de te tourmenter, ok ? Conseilla Satch.

_ Bon, ok. Mais je m'inquiète pour Marco. Euh… Il n'a pas dit « navire en vue » ? Demanda Ace. »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, et partirent rejoindre Barbe Blanche pour avoir les infos de la vigie. Le navire de Marco était de retour. Ace commença à se sentir mieux. Celui qui l'avait poussé à rester sur ce navire revenait. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Le navire de Marco s'attela au Moby Dick. Les hommes de la 1ère flotte montèrent sur le navire de Barbe Blanche. Vision d'horreur. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient blessés. Le médecin de bord les attendait dans l'infirmerie. Ils partirent le rejoindre pour obtenir des soins supplémentaires à leurs blessures.

Un regard se perdait dans le défilé de la 1ère flotte. Une panique grandissante le prit. Il commençait à paniquer. Il ne trouvait pas Marco. « Ne t'inquiète pas, à tous les coups, il est en train de draguer quelques minettes en chemin. Oui, à tous les coups, il drague des … QUOI ?! ». Ace continuait son pétage de plomb intérieur quand il entendit LA phrase interdite.

* * *

><p>Non, je ne suis pas sadique... Quoique o(^.^')o<p>

Alors j'aimerai savoir comment avez-vous trouver ce premier chapitre. Chaque avis m'intéresse, il me permet de progresser.

Merci et à bientôt pour la suite.

Cordialement, MouMou


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou lecteurs,_

_Voici mon nouveau chapitre._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2 :<em>

Lors de l'état absent d'Ace, un des pirates de Marco s'approcha de Barbe Blanche. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Complications. Marines. Amiral. Granit marin. Marco a sauvé ces hommes au prix de sa liberté.

« On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui maintenant. »

Voici LA phrase interdite. Ace se retourna, observa le pirate en face de lui. Et lorsque Satch et Vista voulut adoucir son propos, il était déjà trop tard. Ace venait de frapper le pirate au visage d'un poing de feu. Le pirate vola sur quelques mètres en arrière. Le jeune pirate le rattrapa et le plaqua au sol, et lui posa son poignard sous la gorge. Satch, Joz et Vista s'approchèrent d'Ace pour le calmer.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça ! C'est l'un de nos frères ! Il fait partis de notre famille ! Comment peux-tu le délaisser comme tu viens de le faire ! Espèce de sale …. ! Hurla Ace. T'as de la chance que tu fasses parti de l'équipage, sinon je t'aurais fait griller.

_ Ace calme-toi… Commença Satch.

_ Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?! Continua Ace.

_ P-Parce que quand tu as été capturé, on n'a rien pu faire. Tu es mort. Lâcha le pirate.

_ Alors pourquoi je suis devant toi à te menacer, abruti !

_ Je suis désolé, commandant Ace.

_ Où est-il ?!

_ Dans la caserne de l'île Omega. Trembla le pirate de la 1ère flotte.

_ Jiji, je vais sauver Marco. Conclua Ace.

_ Non Ace, tu restes là. Ordonna Barbe Blanche.

_ Quoi ?! S'étrangla Ace. Pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas l'esprit reposé. Tu ne quitteras pas ce navire.

_ Vas te faire foutre, je vais le chercher. Injuria le jeune brun.

_ ACE ! Haussa Barbe Blanche.

_ Je ne laisserais pas un de mes camarades, un frère, dans cet endroit ! J'irais le sauver. Et maintenant ! Hurla Ace.

_ Joz ! Arrête-le. Ordonna Barbe Blanche. »

Joz s'approcha derrière Ace. Ce dernier se retourna et évita le coup de justesse de Joz. Joz manipulait le diamant. Son fruit du démon le permettait de changer sa peau en diamant, ce qui donnait plus de force à ses coups. Néanmoins, encore fallait-il toucher sa cible. Ace était rapide et futé. Il évitait chaque coup, jusqu'à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Satch venait de le frapper à la nuque pour l'assommer. Ace se retrouva au sol totalement inconscient. On le souleva et l'emmena dans sa cabine. Satch décida d'attendre son réveil pour lui parler plus sérieusement.

Plus tard, Vista apparu à la porte de la cabine de Satch. Le jeune homme allongé, avait un air serein qu'on ne pouvait voir que lorsqu'il dormait ou quand il discutait avec Marco. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Vista.

« Que me vaut ta visite Vista ? Questionna Satch.

_ Oyaji te demande. Il souhaite avoir ta version sur l'état d'Ace.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu as remarqué qu'il a l'air absent depuis son retour, et encore plus quand Marco n'est pas là, non ?

_ Ahah. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir vu. Ça me rassure. Répondit Satch soulagé. J'y vais de ce pas alors. Je te laisse le surveiller. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai quelques trucs à voir avec lui de toute façon. »

La porte se ferma sur Satch qui partit rejoindre Barbe Blanche. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune Ace se réveilla.

« Comment te sens-tu Ace ? Demanda Vista.

_ Ça fait mal. Répondit-il en se massant le cou.

_ Désolé, mais tu verras ça avec Satch. C'est lui qui a calmé tes ardeurs de sauveur.

_ Et je suppose que tu es là pour m'interdire de quitter cette chambre et aussi de sauver Marco…

_ Oui à la première, non à la seconde. Mais il faut d'abord qu'on parle.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ? Dit Ace totalement perdu.

_ Ahahah ! Tu verrais ta tête Ace, elle est à mourir de rire. Se moqua Vista. Excuse-moi mais c'était tentant. Continua-t-il en ayant vu Ace boudeur.

_ Sois sérieux et dis-moi pourquoi tu me réponds version mystique.

_ J'ai plusieurs raisons. La première est que Satch m'a dit de t'empêcher de sortir cette chambre. La seconde c'est que moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller sauver Marco mais tu es le plus apte de nous deux à le faire. La troisième, c'est savoir si tu vas vraiment bien.

_ Comment ça si je vais vraiment bien ?

_ Tu es un peu (beaucoup) à l'ouest ces derniers temps.

_ Comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je pense à mon petit frère, Luffy. Il me manque et je l'ai laissé seul. Je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse que je lui avais faite quand on était gosse. Et le pire c'est que je suis … mort devant lui. Je lui ai laissé un souvenir trop douloureux de moi. Tout est de ma faute. Je…

_ Ace. Aurais-tu préféré que ton frère meure à ta place ? »

Ace se figea. Son regard se teinta de ténèbres. Il observa Vista, qui resta serein face à cette menace silencieuse. Sa main se glissa jusqu'à son poignard. Il était prêt de mettre sa menace à exécution lorsque Vista reprit.

« Tu as protégé ton frère de l'amiral Akainu. Tu as eu un réflexe de grand frère. C'est normal de sauter pour sauver, protéger quelqu'un qui nous est cher. La preuve tout à l'heure. T'as failli emmener ce pauvre camarade de la 1ère flotte à l'infirmerie. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait osé dire qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sauver Marco. N'ai-je pas raison ?

_ … Si. J'ai plus pensé à sauver mon frère qu'à me sauver moi. Et pour Marco c'est différent… Murmura Ace. C'est lui qui m'a permis de rester, continua-t-il voyant la tête de Vista, il m'a aidé à me faire apprécier de vous tous. Mais c'est surtout le premier à m'accepter avec mon passé. Je veux lui rendre la pareil. C'est pour ça que je dois aller le sauver. Lui-même l'a fait pour moi.

_ Alors viens avec moi. »

Vista se leva de la chaise où il s'était installé et parti de la cabine. Le jeune pirate le suivait de près. D'après ce qu'Ace avait compris, Vista l'aiderai à aller le chercher. Longeant les couloirs du Moby Dick, croisant quelques camarades, les deux pirates arrivèrent sur le pont. On pouvait voir Barbe Blanche discutant avec Satch. Cependant, leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée des deux pirates. Vista, en gentleman, s'approcha et attendit qu'on lui permette de parler.

« Que se passe-t-il, Vista ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

_ J'ai une requête à formuler.

_ Je t'écoute. Répondit Barbe Blanche.

_ Laissez Ace aller chercher Marco.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Voulut savoir Satch.

_ Laisse-moi finir Satch. Ace est le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Vous allez me dire pourquoi. Et moi je vais vous répondre : tout simplement parce qu'il a suivi Teach pendant un moment. Il s'est fait passer pour un marine et ils y ont vu que du feu. Il peut le refaire. Expliqua Vista.

_ Même sans me déguiser, je le ramènerai. Continua le jeune pirate ardent.

_ Mais tu peux te refaire capturer aussi. Dit Satch.

_ Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne vous referai pas vivre ça. Surtout à Luffy. Finit Ace en murmurant sa dernière phrase.

- Dans ce cas… J'autorise ton voyage mais tu iras avec Satch et Vista. Ordonna Barbe Blanche.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Dirent les deux susnommés en cœur.

- Je me sentirais plus rassurer de vous voir tous les trois aller chercher Marco, qu'Ace seul. »

* * *

><p><em>Encore un chapitre de poster.<em>

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai peut-être arrêter encore au mauvais moment, non ?_

_Bon sur ce,_

_Cordialement, MouMou_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour lecteurs._

_Excusez-moi pour cette absence, mais je suis retournée en stage et je finis à 19h, donc je peux vous assurer que je pensais pas trop à ma fiction._

_Mais je ferais en sorte de ne pas mettre autant d'attente entre chaque chapitre._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3 :<em>

Sur ces belles paroles, Ace entreprit de faire le voyage, avec Vista et Satch, jusqu'à Omega, pour sauver ce cher Marco. Il voulait être quitte face à lui. Lors de la tristement célèbre bataille de MarineFord, Marco avait tout essayé pour sauver Ace du sort funeste qui l'attendait. Il avait même sauvé à plusieurs reprises son petit frère, Luffy. Heureusement qu'il était là aussi. Ace fut sauvé, mais il sauva la vie de son petit frère au prix de la sienne.

Une petite brise emporta l'embarcation des trois pirates. Le vent les emmena au Nord, en direction de l'île où Marco était retenu prisonnier. Ce que Ace n'avait pas dit à ses compagnons, c'était qu'il irait jusqu'à se sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie. Grâce à Marco, le jeune pirate avait été accepté par l'équipage entier du Moby Dick. Le premier commandant accepta Ace et tout ce qui l'entourait. Passé, famille, caractère, avenir. Lui qui se détestait, il fut accepté par Marco qui ne se préoccupait pas de qui était qui, tant que la personne se sentait bien parmi eux, que demander de plus ?

Leur voyage dura quelques jours. Chaque instant passés à se rapprocher de Marco, le jeune brun priait pour que les marines ne l'emmènent pas à la célèbre prison Impel Down. Il n'y a jamais eu d'évadés. Pas de mutineries. Pas de forcing pour rentrer dans cette prison qui se trouve sous la mer. Sauf…. A l'époque de la bataille de MarineFord. Luffy avait forcé l'entrée, engendrer une mutinerie, fait évader énormément de prisonniers, sauf celui qui l'intéressait – son frère.

« On va faire une halte sur cette île. Dit Satch en pointant du doigt une île.

- Hein ? Non, on fonce jusqu'à Omega.

- Ace, il faut nous réapprovisionner. Et sur cette île, on va certainement avoir quelques informations sur ce qu'il se passe à Omega. Répondit Vista.

- D'accord, mais dès qu'on s'est réapprovisionné et qu'on a obtenu des infos, on part.

- On a juste dit qu'on faisait une halte. Rassura Satch. »

Leur embarcation s'amarra au port de l'île. C'était une petite île très animée. Le port donnait sur une rue principale qui menait à la place centrale de la ville. Dans cette rue, on trouvait quelques bars, des boutiques en tout genre et quelques restaurants. Cette ville était très colorée. Chaque enseigne avait sa couleur. Dans les rues adjacentes, il n'y avait aucune boutique, juste des habitations. Il faut bien que les gens puissent dormir. Le trio avança jusqu'à la place afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la ville. Ou plutôt, le duo tirant sur un pauvre Ace, affamé à cause des délicieuses odeurs lui chatouillant le nez. Avec un restaurant « Au Bon Curry » où une sublime odeur d'épices en sortait ou encore au « Sakura » où on s'installait à un bar pour boire du saké et manger des sushis. Ace sentait ces forces disparaitre au fur à mesure qu'ils dépassaient les échoppes. Il avait faim, et ces compagnons ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Au contraire, les deux comparses s'enthousiasmaient de retrouver le Ace habituel, le ventre gouvernant son esprit, la bave aux lèvres et les hurlements de l'estomac. Dans un sens, toutes ces odeurs donnaient l'appétit.

C'est donc dans un commun accord, qu'ils décidèrent de s'arrêter manger au restaurant « Au Bon Curry ». Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent le plat dit familial. Mais en format maxi pour eux. Quand le plat arriva, leurs yeux pétillèrent. Un énorme plat de riz avec la sauce curry délicatement nappé sur le riz se fit posé au centre de la table. Vista mit une serviette pour ne pas tacher ces vêtements. Quant aux deux autres, ils se fusillèrent du regard. Le combat commença. Ace et Satch s'attaquèrent directement au plat. Alors que Vista en prenait et le mettait dans son assiette. L'assistance arrêta tout mouvement. Elle était rivée sur la table de fous. Le plat diminuait à vue d'œil. Vista voyant qu'il n'en aurait pas beaucoup à cause des deux morfals, décida de s'en prendre lui aussi directement au plat. Une serveuse se risqua à les approcher afin de savoir si le plat leur convenait. Vista finis sa bouche et utilisa sa serviette afin de l'essuyer. La serveuse observa le gentleman.

« Votre plat est absolument divin. Tout se déroule très bien. Cependant, mes compagnons ont encore faim, auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous en apporter un autre s'il vous plait, mademoiselle ? »

L'assemblée entière était sous le choc, comment un morfal comme lui pouvait tenir des propos aussi respectable ? La jeune serveuse acquiesça et fila en direction des cuisines. Elle revient vers le trio pour – à son grand étonnement – récupérer le plat déjà vide. Elle prit soin de déposer une bouteille de saké puis reparti comme elle était venue.

« J'ai encore faim. Se plaignit Ace.

- Attend un instant, j'ai commandé le même plat à la jeune et jolie serveuse.

- Quand est-ce que t'as fait ça ? Demanda Satch.

- Quand vous engloutissiez le plat, espèce de morfals.

- Oï Ace, c'est pour nous trois la bouteille ! Hurla Satch. »

En effet, la bouteille de saké avait rencontré le chemin tragique d'Ace. Et oui, un curry ça donne soif, c'est bien connu. Ace buvait cul sec le saké. Le problème se fut après. Lorsque la bouteille fut vidée, le jeune brun posa la bouteille sur la table dans un geste brusque. Il regarda ces compagnons d'un air absolument sérieux. Les clients autour d'eux s'attendaient à ce qu'il dise quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Le silence régnait dans la salle. Seul le bruit en cuisine brisait ce silence de plomb. Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attendent, Ace s'étala sur la table. Quelques clients se levèrent par réflexe car ils s'inquiétaient. Quant à Vista et Satch, ils éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils entendirent le ronflement de Ace, symbolisant qu'il venait tout juste de s'endormir comme à son habitude en plein milieu d'un repas. C'est à ce moment-là que la serveuse décida d'apporter le plat. D'un commun accord, Satch et Vista le prirent à emporter ne voulant pas causer plus de désagréments. Ils prirent aussi du saké pour accompagner le plat la prochaine fois qu'ils auront faim. Les trois compères dont un encore endormi, s'excusèrent auprès des clients et sortirent du restaurant.

« Je prends Ace avec moi et le repas, je t'attend au bateau. Proposa Satch.

- D'accord, je vais voir pour récupérer des infos sur l'île Omega. Décida Vista.

- On se retrouve dans une heure au port. »

Sur ces belles paroles, les deux pirates se séparèrent. Vista se dirigea vers un bar. Tout le monde sait que lorsqu'on cherche des infos, c'est le meilleur endroit pour en obtenir.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après que Vista retourna au bateau. Ils partirent immédiatement après. Le temps était toujours aussi clément.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Dîtes-moi tout. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?<em>

_Avis, impressions, questions, ..._

_Je vais essayer de mettre rapidement le chapitre 4._

_Bye o(^.^)o_

_MouMou_


	4. Info

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Je me permet ce petit aparté pour vous préciser le pourquoi mon absence. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fiction continue, elle avance, lentement, mais elle avance. Le problème est que j'étais clouée au lit donc pas d'inspiration (merci grippe). Le stage me prend toute mon énergie. Piétiner à Micromania toute la journée c'est dur. Et surtout finir tard. Mais en dernier c'est que la semaine prochaine, je suis en Bac Blanc... Je vais mourir gentiment sur mes copies et mes oraux (oui j'en ai 6), Bac Pro Commerce oblige. Mais dans tout ça, l'inspiration vient, mais les chapitres sont courts donc je les refaçonne pour qu'ils soient plus long. C'est mieux, non ? Voilà voilà. Bonne soirée. 


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, bonjour o(^.^)o_

_Tout d'abord, excusez-moi de ce retard de plusieurs mois... o(-.-')o Mais je vais vite me rattraper, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que mon chapitre est court lui aussi ... _

_Enfin bref, bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4 :<em>

L'île sur laquelle le trio avait fait halte s'éloignait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient d'Omega. Le vent se leva et le peu de nuages blancs, devinrent gris et se multiplièrent. Le mauvais temps arrivait peu à peu. Notre cher endormi se réveilla d'une manière peu commune : il éternua. Les deux pirates observèrent le plus jeune s'étirer tranquillement. Il se passa un doigt sous le nez et se gratta avant de fixer ses compagnons.

« On est où là ?

- En plein milieu de l'océan, Mr l'endormi. Expliqua Satch.

- Direction la magnifique tempête. Continua Vista.

- Ah… gné ?! Attend, on va où ?

- Là-bas. Conclua Vista. »

En effet, le temps changea très rapidement. La houle augmentait à vue d'œil. Pris dans la panique, Satch sauta sur le gouvernail, Vista se mit en poste de vigie. Ils essayèrent de faire demi-tour. Mais le vent était trop fort.

« Ace ! Rentre à l'intérieur ! Hurla Satch.

- Hein ? Répondit le susnommé.

- Si tu tombes à l'eau, on ne pourra pas t'aider ! Continua Satch. »

Ace observa Satch en train de tirer comme un fou sur le gouvernail et lui hurler dessus. Le navire accéléra vers la tempête. Et l'information peinait à atteindre le cerveau de Ace. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir quelques tornades prendre forme. Ace ne bougea toujours pas. Satch continuait d'hurler son nom. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Malheureusement, une vague passa au-dessus du navire. Satch vit la scène au ralenti. La vague tomba sur Ace et continua son chemin afin de retomber dans l'eau. La pluie commença à tomber. A l'endroit où se trouvait, peu de temps avant, Ace, il n'y avait plus rien, juste des petits pointillés pour dire qu'il était là, il y a un instant.

« ACE ! Hurlèrent en même temps Vista et Satch. »

Rien. Pas un bruit. Du moins pas un bruit pouvant venir de lui. Il avait été entrainé avec la vague. Partit au fond de l'océan. Le navire était à présent au cœur de la tempête. La houle devenait de plus en plus violente. Et la violence du bruit était tel qu'aucun des pirates ne s'entendaient parler. Mais soudain, la houle les souleva pour ensuite aller se fracasser contre une autre vague. Ils étaient à la merci de la tempête et Ace avait disparu.

Les vagues arrivaient délicatement sur la plage. Déposant de l'écume ainsi que quelques algues et emportant des coquillages qui se trouvaient là. Le soleil brillait sur le sable, le rendant chaud et lui donnant l'impression de voir des diamants parsemés sur tout l'étendu de sable. On ne voyait aucune trace d'une quelconque tempête à l'horizon. Cependant, le navire des trois pirates avait disparu. Aucune trace. Que ce soit du navire et des pirates.

Sur la plage, une enfant arriva avec un petit panier. Elle se pencha et ramassa des coquillages. Elle les choisissait minutieusement. La taille, la couleur, la forme. Après en avoir trouvé un certain nombre, elle se dirigea vers son petit coin favori. La petite fille passa entre deux rochers qui séparaient la plage en deux, tout comme la mer. On pouvait supposer qu'il y avait un côté autorisé et un côté interdit à toute baignade.

Soudain, elle sursauta. Sur le sable, étalé de tout son long se trouvait un jeune homme, inconscient. Elle prit la première branche qu'elle trouva et s'approcha lentement de lui. Un gémissement retentit, la petite fille se raidit. Elle attendit un instant avant de continuer son approche. Et lorsqu'elle était suffisamment proche, elle tendit sa branche vers lui et le tapota. Le jeune homme gémit à nouveau. Il commença à émerger. La petite fille prit peur et partit en courant, laissant le jeune homme sur la plage.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, chapitre finit !<em>

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis sûre que des questions vous viennent en tête, comme ... Qui est-ce (le jeune homme) ? Où est-il ? Et qui est cette gamine ?_

_Mais je ne dévoilerais rien o.o_

_A la prochaine, pour le prochain chapitre._

_MouMou_


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Veuillez me pardonner de ce retard. Oui, impardonnable. Mais voici le nouveau chapitre._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5 :<em>

La petite fille partit en courant, laissant le jeune homme sur le sable chaud. Elle s'arrêta beaucoup plus loin et tourna la tête vers le lieu où le jeune homme était allongé. On remarque bien qu'elle est en pleine réflexion. Elle se retourna et se cacha derrière le rocher. De temps en temps, elle lança un regard vers le jeune homme. Elle partit s'assoir à côté de lui. Une brindille le tapota, elle s'ennuyait. La petite fille décida de cacher le jeune homme. Elle attrapa donc son col et le tira vers les fourrés. Ou du moins, elle essaya de le tirer. Elle n'avait pas la force adéquate pour le tirer. Enfin caché dans les fourrés, elle s'installa à ses côtés et commença à faire un collier de coquillage avec le matériel qu'elle avait dans son petit panier. Elle décida de choisir que les coquillages bleus. Elle aimait beaucoup cette couleur, malgré que ce n'était pas sa préféré. Mais des coquillages bleus, on en trouvait pas beaucoup sur son île. Et le seul endroit où on les trouvait était la plage où elle allait régulièrement - pour ne pas dire toujours.

" Mmh.

- Hein ? Fit l'enfant en entendant le gémissement.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Qu-que... Aaaahhh ! Hurla la fille."

Elle se leva et se figea, le jeune la regardait. Elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, et les pupilles rétrécis. Non, elle n'avait pas peur du tout. Elle observa malgré elle le jeune homme. Il était brun, les cheveux arrivaient au niveau du menton. Quelques taches de rousseur étaient apparentes sur son visage. Ses traits étaient fins, cependant, il était tout de même musclé. sa chemise, noire, était ouverte et la fillette pouvait regarder ses abdos musclés. Sur son bras, on pouvait voir apparaitre un tatouage ainsi qu'un log pose. Le jeune homme avait un pantacourt noir avec une poche bleue. De plus, une ceinture orange le maintenait avec une boucle de ceinture marqué d'un "A".

"Et ton hurlement n' arrange rien.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda la gamine qui maintenait sa branche fermement.

- Un chanceux apparemment. Lui répondit-il tout simplement.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question !

- Et toi alors ?

- Un homme se présente en premier. Renchérit-elle.

- Ok, ok."

Le jeune se leva tandis que la fillette recula d'un pas, sa branche toujours en main - au cas où il attaquerait subitement. le jeune se plaça en face d'elle et se courba en signe de politesse.

"Enchanté, je m'appelle Portas D Ace et si c'est toi qui m'a sauvé, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Se présenta-t-il.

- Puis-je savoir, maintenant, comment tu t'appelle... Continua-t-il en se relevant.

- Je... Je m'appelle Tsuki et effectivement, je t'ai trouvé, étendu sur la plage et je t'ai mis à l'abri, Monsieur-je-pèse-une-tonne.

- Quoi ? Mais je pèse pas une tonne moi ! S'outra Ace.

- Pour une gamine de 13ans comme moi, si, t'es lourd point barre.

- Trop demandé de porter secours, hein gamine.

- Et toi alors, t'as quel âge ? 37 ? 40 ? Se vengea la fillette.

- QUOI ?! Non mais ça va pas, j'ai que 21ans.

- Donc t'es vieux.

- J'te demande pardon ?

- T'es pardonné. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant pour finir son collier de coquillages."

Le pauvre Ace resta debout, interdit. Une gamine de 13ans venait de le remettre en place en quelques mots. Ne sachant quoi faire, il s'installa près d'elle et observa l'océan. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. La gamine lui jeta un regard. Ace affichait un visage perdu. Le regard dans le vide.

"A quoi tu pense ? Essaya-t-elle.

- J'étais accompagné de deux amis et...

- Attend ! Le coupa-t-elle. Tu veux dire que sur le bateau, vous étiez plusieurs ?

- Comment sais-tu pour le bateau ?

- Je suis peut-être une gamine, mais je suis pas conne. Si t'étais échoué sur la plage c'est que tu viens de l'océan, abruti.

- ..."

Ace ne répondit pas. Cette gamine l'étonnait. Elle avait beau avoir 13ans, elle était maline.

"Alors ? S'impatienta Tsuki

- Hm... Ah oui, En fait, on étais parti à trois pour aller sauver Marco qui s'est fait capturer par la marine. Il y avait Satch et Vista. Mais... Malheureusement, on est tombé en pleine tempête. Sachant qu'en plus j'ai mangé un fruit du démon...

- Et alors ? Ça change quoi que t'ai mangé un fruit du démon ? S'interrogea Tsuki.

- T'es pas au courant ? S'étonna Ace de trouver une personne qui ne connaissait pas les fruits. Si on mange un fruit, continua-t-il en voyant Tsuki dire non de la tête, on obtient un pouvoir mais on devient une véritable enclume. Bref, tu tombe dans l'eau, tu ne peux rien faire. Et si on a de la chance, on est repêché par une personne qui n'en a pas mangé.

- Donc t'es chanceux, vu que t'es encore en vie. Si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui, mais sur le coup, c'est l'océan qui m'a déposé là.

- Et il est où ton copain ? Se renseigna-t-elle.

- Qui ça ? Ah Marco. Il est emprisonné dans la caserne de l'île Omega. D'ailleurs, elle est loin ?

- L'île ? Euh... J'suis nulle en géographie. Avoua-t-elle avec une goutte d'eau derrière la tête.

- Et où est-ce que je peux avoir une réponse ?"

En guise de réponse, elle rangea ses affaires et se leva. Elle attrapa le bras d'Ace, qui se redressa à son tour. Et ils partirent de la plage. Tsuki tenait toujours le bras du jeune pirate. Ils entrèrent dans un jungle profonde. C'était une jungle comme on imagine. Arbres à perte de vue, fougères rendant le chemin inaccessible. De la mousse partout, aux arbres, autour des rochers. Les deux jeunes se prenaient les pieds dans les racines qui sortaient du sol. Dans cette jungle, il y faisait humide et chaud. Un sauna naturel. Cela venait du fait que toute la verdure était serrée. Une jungle exotique.

Les deux jeunes continuèrent leur chemin. Ou du mois, ils se frayèrent avec difficulté un chemin parmi tous ces arbres, fougères et j'en passe. La gamine était habitué, ça se voyait. Elle empruntait des passages étroits. Tandis qu'Ace esquivait de justesse des branches qui venaient se replacer. Il ne disait rien. Il suivait la petite sans piper mot. Aucuns des deux ne disaient rien. Une immense silence s'était installé, malgré le bruit qu'on entendait au loin. Des bruits d'animaux. Indéfinissable. Peut-être un tigre ? Une panthère ? Des oiseaux étranges ? Pas la moindre idée, mais c'était des animaux.

"Aaaahhh ! Hurla Tsuki.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il y a ... Y a ... Un SERPENT !

- C'est une blague ? T'as peur d'un pauvre serpent.

- C'est pas ... Attention !"

La gamine percuta Ace. Ils tombèrent à la renverse tous les deux dans la terre humide. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent au sol, une boule de feu parti en direction du serpent. Ce dernier poussa un bruit étrange. Le serpent était en train de flamber. Ace venait de le tuer grâce à son fruit du démon.

"Ça va petite ? Se renseigna Ace.

- Je suis pas petite ! Aïe.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Je sais pas j'ai mal à la cheville...

- Montre, t'as du te la tordre.

- J'ai trop mal ! C'est horrible, ça me lance des piques. Pleura-t-elle."

Ace regarda la cheville de la petite. Elle était déjà rouge et enflée. Mauvais signe. "Belle fêlure" Se dit Ace. Cependant, il observa de plus près l'état de la cheville. Ce qu'il vit le coupa net dans ces pensées.

"Dis-moi, Tsuki, ton serpent, tu m'as pas dit ce que c'était.

- Comment ça ? C'est quoi le rapport avec ma cheville ? Voulut-elle savoir au plus vite."

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. Votre impression ? Comme d'habitude, une petite review et votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir o(w)o<em>

_Pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster le chapitre 6 le plus rapidement possible. Genre si dans un mois il n'est pas mis, je serais impardonnable, ok ? ;)_

_Cordialement, MouMou_


End file.
